


Pamiętniki księcia

by tymianek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape Aftermath
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymianek/pseuds/tymianek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor jest “za dobry”, żeby poślubić Lokiego z Jotunheimu, więc Asgard poszukuje zastępczego księcia. Gdzie indziej można go znaleźć, jeśli nie na Ziemi? Tony zostaje wciągnięty w cały ten bajzel przez Fury’ego i cóż… Może i nie jest księciem, ale będzie musiał się poświęcić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tak więc spotkaliśmy się

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince's Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075072) by [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn). 



> Zdecydowane AU (nie związane z kanonem), nie mające wiele wspólnego z Avengersami, w zasadzie zgadzają się tylko podstawy, ale być może pierwszy w tym roku śnieg sprawił, że zaskakująco miło spędziłam przy tym opowiadaniu czas i postanowiłam, że ten rozdział będzie moim świątecznym prezentem dla Was :-) To nie jest opowieść, o której bym powiedziała, że scenariusz, bohaterowie lub dialogi są wyjątkowe na tle innych historii z tego gatunku, ale... nie wszystko musi być wyrafinowane, genialne, najlepsze. Pamiętniki są kruchą drobinką, niekiedy kruchą także scenariuszowo (całe szczęście nie całkowicie), ale ten Loki mimo wszystko jakoś przez chwilę nie dawał mi o sobie zapomnieć. Może to śnieg, może potrzeba przeczytania czegoś tak odmiennego od moich ukochanych Iluzji (i Lustra), gdzie obydwaj herosi mają genialne umysły, granitowe przyrodzenia i złote serca, a może to jeszcze coś innego. Och, nie będę Wam tej historii zachwalać ani dłużej się usprawiedliwiać. Po prostu zerknijcie, czy chcecie ją poznawać :)  
> Wesołych Świąt, kochani!  
> ***

_Dawno, dawno temu było sobie dziewięć krain. Krainy te zamieszkiwało wiele różnych gatunków istot, żyjących ze sobą w harmonii._

_Cóż, żyjących tak zgodnie, jak to tylko możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę niewielką wojnę toczącą się między Asgardem i Jotunheimem._

_Czy napisałem niewielką wojnę? Miałem na myśli długą i nużącą wojnę, która spustoszyła obydwa światy. W końcu została w nią wciągnięta także Ziemia. To właśnie moment, w którym pojawiam się ja. Piszę Ci to tylko dlatego, że jestem całkiem pewny, że już nigdy Cię nie zobaczę, Pepper. Więc doczytaj to proszę do końca._

_Zapytasz, czemu zostałem w to wciągnięty. Cóż, odpowiem Ci, używając tak mało przekleństw, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Thor przybył na Ziemię i nakazał nam przekazać księcia…_

\- Czy ty _zupełnie serio_ mówisz mi, że bóg pieprzonych grzmotów właśnie pojawił się w Nevadzie, żądając księcia?

Fury odpowiedział, zachowując absolutnie poważny wyraz twarzy.

\- Właśnie tak, Stark.

\- Po ciężką cholerę staronordycki bóg potrzebuje księcia? – Tony przerwał, dodając po chwili – I dlaczego jest w Nevadzie?

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że wiem, dlaczego bóg żąda czegokolwiek od południowego stanu? – odwarknął Fury. – Wiem natomiast, że w Ameryce nie mamy książąt, a Brytyjczycy nie mają ochoty oddawać żadnego ze swoich. W tym momencie na scenę wchodzisz ty.

 

_Więc najwyraźniej jestem tym, co w tej okolicy najbliższe księciu. Mogę niemal zobaczyć, jak czytając to przewracasz oczami. Ale to było normalne wezwanie od Fury’ego. Kiedy bóg grzmotów mówi „skacz”, najwidoczniej Fury mówi „Tony Stark”. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek wrócę, nawet nie wiem, po co do cholery potrzebują księcia. Ale jeśli nie wrócę, musisz zająć się wszystkim. Zabiorę ze sobą jedną zbroję, ponieważ nie ma pieprzonej możliwości, żebym uganiał się bez niej po kosmosie. Resztę zostawiam w twoich kompetentnych rękach. Życz mi powodzenia i ujścia z życiem z tej całej szopki._

_Kochający,_

_Tony Stark._

 

Thor był wyjątkowo niekonfliktowym bogiem. Aż do momentu, w którym nakazał Tony’emu poślubić jakiś gigantyczny worek lodu.

\- Powiedz mi raz jeszcze, czemu właśnie _ja_ muszę to zrobić?

Thor zmarszczył z zakłopotaniem brwi, zastanawiając się, czemu ten śmiertelnik ma tyle problemów ze zrozumieniem prostej sprawy.

\- Jeśli nie poślubisz Lokiego Laufeysona, zarówno Asgard jak i Midgard znajdą się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie – odpowiedział powoli. Po czym uśmiechnął się, dodając – Jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją na ponowny pokój pomiędzy dziewięcioma krainami.

\- Rety, dzięki. Żadnej presji, ani niczego takiego.

Cztery dni później Tony stanął twarzą w twarz z Lodowym Gigantem. Biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary pozostałych gigantów, otaczających jego narzeczonego, odpowiedniejszą nazwą byłby Lodowy Karzeł. Niemniej, w stosunku do Tony’ego nadal był gigantem.

\- Mam przyjemność przedstawić ci Tony’ego Starka z Midgardu – powiedział radośnie Thor, wykonując rękoma szerokie powitalne gesty. Po spędzeniu już odrobiny czasu z bogiem Tony był nieco zaskoczony tym, że Odyn powierzył „Niezbyt Taktownemu Thorowi” zajęcie się tak delikatną sprawą. Dyplomacja i rozsądek pozostawały poza jego zasięgiem o wiele bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać po bogu grzmotów.

Lodowi giganci wyglądali na nieporuszonych całym tym przedstawieniem. Zresztą wcale tego nie ukrywali.

\- Miło mi – powiedział ozięble najmniejszy z nich. Było jasne, że cokolwiek odczuwał, na pewno nie było mu miło spotkać się z Tony’m.

\- A więc to jest przyszły mężuś. Też miło cię poznać.

To absolutnie było warte tego zaniepokojenia, które pojawiło się na twarzy Thora. Czy Thor chociaż wiedział, co to słowo znaczy? Może sądził, że Tony po prostu znieważył Księcia Smerfów?

Dobrze.

\- Chcielibyśmy zostać skierowani do naszych kwater – powiedział najmniejszy z lodowych gigantów, całkowicie ignorując Tony’ego.

\- Ja… ale… - Thor zająknął się, natychmiast wyglądając jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

\- Hej, Wielki Błękit – przerwał Tony. – Czy nie powinieneś się przedstawić?

Spojrzenie księcia mogłoby złuszczać farbę na jego zbroi.

\- Jestem Loki, syn króla Laufey’a – powiedział przeciągle, wyraźnie lepiej panując nad gniewem, niż pozostali. – Możesz się do mnie zwracać książę Loki.

Tony uniósł brew, w zamyśleniu patrząc na świtę księcia.

\- Czy byłoby dziwnym, albo obraźliwym, prosić cię o rozmowę na osobności? – Dodając naprędce – Mam na myśli, zanim pójdziesz odpocząć, czy coś. To zajmie tylko minutę.

Gdyby Thor wiedział więcej o baseballu, znałby gest, który znacznie lepiej oddawałby myśl „Nie rób tego, ty pieprzony kretynie”. Niestety, Tony uznał jego dziwaczne podrygi za znak, żeby go zignorować i uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego przyszłego męża.

Loki przyjął jego uśmiech bez cienia humoru w czerwonych oczach.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Jak rozumiem, wepchnięto cię w to, w dodatku wbrew twojej woli. 

\- _Wepchnięto_ nie jest odpowiednim określeniem – skomentował Tony z odrobiną niesmaku. Nadal czuł mdłości po byciu przerzucanym z jednej planety na drugą. Bifrost jest dobry i uroczy. Dopóki przez niego nie podróżujesz i nie wywraca ci wnętrzności na drugą stronę.

Usta Lokiego drgnęły w rozbawieniu.

No to gramy dalej. Wcześniej Tony bał się, że utknął na resztę swoich dni z zimną rybą.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał, oferując gigantowi swoje ramię.

Loki spojrzał z ledwie maskowanym zakłopotaniem, zanim wyminął go i ruszył przodem. Tony zerknął na Thora, który ponownie wykonywał rękoma niesprecyzowane nerwowe gesty. Tony wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i pokazał bogu uniesione kciuki, podążając za Lokim.

\- O czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał książę, kiedy odeszli już na dogodną odległość od grupy.

Tony westchnął, pozwalając sobie w końcu na okazanie pewnego stresu, który w nim narósł. Miał przeczucie, że Loki bardziej doceni szczerość, niż udawanie.

\- Słuchaj, żaden z nas nie chciał tej kupy gówna – powiedział, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy. – Nie planowałem brania ślubu z _kimkolwiek_ w najbliższym czasie, tym bardziej z hm… no wiesz, cała ta rzecz z bogiem, niebieskim i księciem…

Loki zmrużył oczy w szparki.

W porządku, może „rzecz” było nieodpowiednim słowem.

\- Mam na myśli to, że czuję się źle – poprawił się. – Nic o tym nie wiedziałem, dopóki się tu nie znalazłem i wygląda na to, że ty też nie.

Loki rozluźnił się odrobinę. – Tak, do niedawna ja także byłem nieświadomy, jak to ma wyglądać.

Tony zwalczył chęć ponownego westchnięcia. Nie chciał, żeby książę pomyślał, iż irytuje się z jego powodu i żeby nie postanowił z miejsca walnąć Tony’ego.

– Co staram się zasugerować, choć w mocno w nieporadny i niedbały sposób, to, że powinniśmy spróbować jakoś się dogadać.

\- Dlaczego się starać? – odpowiedział ostro Loki, wreszcie ukazując jakąś część tłumionego gniewu. – Nie widzę celu w zawieraniu przyjaźni. Wiele małżeństw utrzymuje oficjalne stosunki, bez potrzeby budowania między sobą jakiejś formy sympatii.

Tony spojrzał w czerwone oczy z powagą.

\- Ponieważ obydwaj jesteśmy mądrzejsi, niż ktokolwiek z tamtej grupy. Powiedziałbym także, że mamy podobne poczucie humoru. – Przerwał i szczerze uśmiechnął się do Lokiego. – Sądzę, że jestem prawdopodobnie jedynym dostatecznym towarzystwem w promieniu kilku kilometrów.

Loki wreszcie uśmiechnął się w sposób, który nie przypominałby skurczu mięśni. Nawet, jeśli był to złośliwy uśmieszek, był to już pewien postęp.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział powoli. – W takim razie zgadzam się na twoje warunki. Konwersacja pozbawiona elementu wyzwania, jest nudna.

\- Cieszę się mogąc robić z tobą interesy.

Tony wyciągnął rękę, a Loki spojrzał na nią marszcząc lekko brwi. To było prawie czarujące, zobaczyć go patrzącego z takim szczerym zakłopotaniem. Tony zastanawiał się w roztargnieniu, czy wszystkim, co wystarczyło do zdarcia tej maski istoty pozbawionej uczuć, było kilka błazeństw.

\- Oferujesz mi coś? – zapytał książę.

\- Uścisk dłoni. Wyciągasz rękę i chwytasz moją dłoń, żeby ją potrząsnąć. W ten sposób uznajemy, że doszliśmy do porozumienia, jak mógłbyś to nazwać. Prawdopodobnie.

Czoło Lokiego zmarszczyło się jeszcze bardziej. – My zwykle na znak zgody ściskamy ramiona. – Przerwał, patrząc w dół na swoją rękę. – Obawiam się, że mogę cię zranić, jeśli cię dotknę.

\- Hej, nie jestem taki słaby. Któregoś dnia prawie pokonałem Thora w siłowaniu się na rękę.

Mówiąc „prawie” miał na myśli, że udało mu się uchronić swoje ramię przed oderwaniem go od ciała.

\- Nie to miałem na m…

Tony chwycił jego rękę i porządnie nią potrząsnął. Prawie podskoczył, czując pod palcami lodowatą skórę. A tak, Lodowy Gigant.

\- No proszę – powiedział pogodnie. – Nie było tak źle, prawda?

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego był czystą komedią. Książę patrzył na swoją rękę z niedowierzającym osłupieniem.

\- Nie poparzyłem cię? – zapytał powoli.

\- Poparzyłeś? Nie, wszystko ze mną w porządku. Czułem leki chłód, ale bywało gorzej.

Loki zaczął się śmiać, opuszczając dłoń.

\- Rozumiem. Twoja krew musi się różnić od krwi Asów.

\- To tamci? – zapytał Tony, wskazując głową w stronę wyglądającego niezgrabnie Thora.

\- Tak, rodzina królewska z Asgardu. – Ostatnie słowo wypluł, jakby osobiście go obrażało.

Tony uniósł brew i postanowił nie naciskać na tę kwestię. Mieli przed sobą wiele lat, żeby nauczyć się, co druga strona lubiła, a czego nie.

\- Nie jestem spokrewniony z bogami – odpowiedział, brzmiąc na zniesmaczonego samą myślą o tym. - Jakkolwiek bosko bym nie wyglądał – dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Loki zmierzył go wzrokiem, wyglądając na zupełnie nieporuszonego tym, na co patrzył.

Tony zignorował leciutkie uderzenie zawodu z powodu niewywarcia wrażenia na księciu. Naprawdę, to nie było tak, że gość był nieatrakcyjny, nawet z niebieską skórą. Tony nie miałby nic przeciwko eksplorowaniu tych białych linii czymś innym, niż tylko spojrzeniem.

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, nie słysząc ani słowa z tego, co mówił do niego Loki.

\- Co? Wybacz, rozproszyły mnie… Yy, dekoracje.

\- Zapytałem, czy skończyliśmy – powtórzył Loki i w jego głosie znów pojawiła się irytacja.

Tony prawie się skrzywił widząc, jak szybko zmienił się nastrój księcia. Skinął głową. Mimo wszystko, poszło nieźle.

\- Jasne, może być. Idź spać, to dobrze wpływa na urodę. – Wzruszył ramionami i dodał – Nie, żebyś tego potrzebował.

Znowu otrzymał to spojrzenie pełne nieufności i obawy. Zupełnie, jakby książę nigdy wcześniej nie był komplementowany, co oczywiście było niemożliwe, ponieważ był zachwycający.

Tony roześmiał się cicho, nagromadzony stres i obawy powoli zaczynały znikać. Lekko chichocząc wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął kilka zabłąkanych włosów z twarzy Lokiego.

\- Zatem do zobaczenia jutro, Loki.

Pozostawił księcia patrzącego za nim i mającego na twarzy coś, co podejrzanie przypominało rumieńce.

 

*

 

_Dawno, dawno temu był sobie książę. Był znany jako książę Jotunheimu. Żył w otoczeniu królewskiego splendoru, na dworze dobrego króla i jeszcze lepszego ojca._

_Napisałem książę? Miałem na myśli niewolnika. Człowieka, który pracuje nie otrzymując zapłaty i robi wszystko, cokolwiek nakażą mu inni. Takie jest znaczenie tego słowa, prawda?_

_Zapewne zastanawiasz się, czemu pytam o coś takiego. Chociaż naprawdę nie powinnaś się dziwić, Matko, biorąc pod uwagę, że widziałaś, jak traktowano mnie każdego dnia - jak brud na bucie, tylko z powodu mojego wzrostu._

_Jakby wszystko to, co musiałem znosić nie wystarczyło, któregoś dnia…_

\- Chcesz, żebym _co_ zrobił?! – krzyczał Loki, boleśnie świadomy tego, że jego głos nie jest tak gromki, jak pozostałych mężczyzn z Jotunheimu.

\- Wyruszysz do Asgardu, jako nasz dyplomata – odpowiedział gładko Laufey. – Pomiędzy tymi krainami musi zapanować pokój i chcę, żebyś podjął się stworzenia jego fundamentów.

\- Raczej zsyłasz mnie do piekła.

\- Czy nie narzekasz ciągle, jak bardzo męczy cię praca tutaj? – zapytał Laufey, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. – Zrobisz to, albo nadal będziesz plątał się tu bezużyteczny. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie będę już tak pobłażliwy w stosunku do księcia, który nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków.

_Więc najwyraźniej niezależnie od tego, co zrobię, pozostanę nieudolnym księciem. Jako pracownik fizyczny, którym staję się na jego rozkaz każdego dnia, albo jako dyplomata w królestwie barbarzyńców._

_Nawet nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek wrócę. Mając świadomość, jak niewiele wiąże mnie z tym miejscem, nie wiem, czy chcę kiedykolwiek wracać. Na wypadek mojej niewątpliwej i rychłej śmierci, powierzam Ci wszystkie moje sprawy. Wierzę, że spośród wszystkich innych, Ty jedna nienawidzisz mnie choć trochę mniej. Proszę, przechowaj moje książki i przekaż je tym, którzy pragną się z nich uczyć._

_Twój,_

_Książę (który nigdy nim nie był)_

 

Bycie dyplomatą wydawało się czymś niemal przyjemnym. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy towarzyszący mu strażnicy, łypiąc na niego z ukosa, nie zapytali go o ślub.

\- Nikt nie wspominał o małżeństwie… - powiedział Loki do starszego Jotuna, który miał ich przeprawić w kierunku Bifrostu.

\- Król Laufey dobrze to przygotował. Zostaniesz poślubiony Asowi z Asgardu, albo komuś z Midgardu.

\- A jeśli odmówię?

Starszy uśmiechnął się do księcia z sympatią lodowego węża.

\- Wtedy, przez swój egoizm, pogrążysz w chaosie dziewięć krain.

\- Rozumiem – wypluł Loki. Czyli na jego barkach spoczywała odpowiedzialność za wszystkie dziewięć krain. Doprawdy, jakże był ważny.

Po odbyciu tęczowej podróży i spacerze przez złote miasto, Loki stanął twarzą w twarz z dwoma mężczyznami. Jeden był równego mu wzrostu, imponujący nawet jak na boga. Drugi był znacznie niższy i wyglądał na tak rozbawionego, jak on sam się czuł.

Blondyn przedstawił niższego mężczyznę jako Tony’ego Starka. Lokiego zdziwiło, jak nijako wypadła cała ceremonia i jak nadmiernie zażyłe stosunki łączyły boga ze śmiertelnikiem. Słyszał, że pełne imię jego przyszłego męża brzmiało Anthony Edward Stark. Nie był pewien, dlaczego ten Asgardzki prostak uznał za stosowne podać zamiast tego przezwisko, przedstawiając go.

\- Miło mi – powiedział nieprzytomnie. Jeden ze stojących za jego plecami Jotunów cicho zachichotał, wyraźnie czerpiąc chorą przyjemność z sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się _książę_.

Loki nie był w stanie usłyszeć niczego, co śmiertelnik miał do powiedzenia. Ledwo zmusił się do koncentracji na obydwu mężczyznach. Uprzejmie poprosił o skierowanie go do jego kwater. Im szybciej ucieknie swojej „straży”, tym lepiej się poczuje.

Blondyn bełkotał coś do siebie, tracąc cenny czas Lokiego. Musiał się stąd wydostać, zanim załamie się przed wszystkimi wokoło.

\- Hej, Wielki Błękit. – Słowa śmiertelnika przerwały jego myśli. – Czy nie powinieneś się przedstawić?

Zdołał odeprzeć falę paniki i przeniósł wzrok na niższego mężczyznę.

\- Jestem Loki, syn króla Laufey’a – odpowiedział ostrożnie, mając wrażenie, że mówi nieprawdę. – Możesz się do mnie zwracać książę Loki.

Kolejne kłamstwo. Nikt nie nazywał go księciem Lokim. Określano go jako księcia jedynie w sarkastycznych docinkach.

Stojący przed nim mężczyzna wydawał się nieporuszony niczym, co usłyszał. Antony rzucił dziwne spojrzenie na eskortującą go świtę i zapytał, czy mogą porozmawiać prywatnie.

Loki cały stężał. A więc to będzie taki rodzaj męża. Loki ponownie stanie się czyimś niewolnikiem. Ale tym razem najnędzniejszym z nich. Niewolnikiem do łóżka.

Śmiertelnik dodał – Mam na myśli, zanim pójdziesz odpocząć, czy coś. To zajmie tylko minutę. – Uśmiechnął się do Lokiego.

Loki zmusił się do uśmiechu, robiąc to, co zawsze. Odgrywając rolę, którą mu przypisano.

\- Ależ oczywiście – powiedział uprzejmie, ignorując strach wżerający się w jego wnętrzności. - Ależ oczywiście. Jak rozumiem, wepchnięto cię w to, w dodatku wbrew twojej woli. 

\- _Wepchnięto_ nie jest odpowiednim określeniem – odpowiedział mężczyzna, brzmiąc na zniesmaczonego całą sprawą, podobnie jak Loki.

Książę uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc dyskomfort śmiertelnika. Więc nie jestem odosobniony w swojej niechęci do tego ślubu. Może uda nam się jakoś sobie poradzić.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał Antony, wystawiając w jego stronę łokieć.

Loki wpatrywał się w zaoferowaną kończynę, starając się zorientować, co oznaczał ten gest. Kiedy nic nie przyszło mu do głowy, po prostu ruszył przodem.

\- O czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał Loki, szybko przechodząc do sedna. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna okaże się rozsądny. Było bardziej, niż prawdopodobne, że w przeciwnym razie wszystko zamieni się w nieprzyjemny pokaz dominacji nad nim.

Mężczyzna westchnął, nagle wyglądając, jakby dźwigał na ramionach ogromny ciężar. Loki poczuł piknięcie pewnego rodzaju empatii, a także odrobinę zaskoczenia z powodu zdolności aktorskich śmiertelnika. Jednak nie rozumiał nadal, dlaczego ten zdecydował się przestać udawać, będąc z Lokim.

\- Słuchaj… - rozpoczął Antony, trąc swoją twarz w wyraźnym geście frustracji.  – Żaden z nas nie chciał tej kupy gówna. Nie planowałem brania ślubu z kimkolwiek w najbliższym czasie, tym bardziej z hm… no wiesz, cała ta rzecz z bogiem, niebieskim i księciem…

Loki zmrużył oczy, słysząc zawoalowany przekaz o braku chęci poślubienia brudnego karła.

\- Mam na myśli to, – kontynuował mężczyzna z ostrożnością - że czuję się źle. Nic o tym nie wiedziałem, dopóki się tu nie znalazłem i wygląda na to, że ty też nie.

Loki był zaskoczony, ponieważ założył, że śmiertelnik znalazł się w tej sytuacji na własne życzenie. Podobnie jak on, mając do wyboru pozostanie w domu, jako nieprzydatny karzeł. Być może zbytnią pychą było myślenie, że ktokolwiek chciał Lokiego, nawet z powodów dyplomatycznych.

Zgodził się, że sam także został wepchnięty w tę sytuację.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jakby rozważając jakieś opcje. Wydawał się oceniać go i Loki zastanawiał się, czy miało to związek z jego niskim wzrostem.

– Co staram się zasugerować, choć w mocno w nieporadny i niedbały sposób, to, że powinniśmy spróbować jakoś się dogadać.

Dogadać się? Loki prawie się roześmiał słysząc to, podczas gdy w środku aż się skręcał na tę myśl. Może zapomnieć o tym, że będzie traktowany jak dyplomata, naprawdę zostanie zmuszony do seksu. Rozumiał, że własny ojciec rzucił go bestiom na pożarcie. Nie chodziło o żadną misję dla królestwa, lecz o to, żeby się go pozbyć. Ostatecznie pozbyć się ohydnego Lokiego. Bezużytecznego Lokiego.

\- Dlaczego się starać? – odwarknął w końcu, czując, jak gromadzący się latami gniew, sączy się teraz z każdej komórki jego ciała. – Nie widzę celu w zawieraniu przyjaźni. Wiele małżeństw utrzymuje oficjalne stosunki, bez potrzeby budowania między sobą jakiejś formy sympatii.

\- Ponieważ obydwaj jesteśmy mądrzejsi, niż ktokolwiek z tamtej grupy. Powiedziałbym także, że mamy podobne poczucie humoru – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego poważnie, ale brzmiąc na lekko rozbawionego. – Sądzę, że jestem prawdopodobnie jedynym dostatecznym towarzystwem w promieniu kilku kilometrów.

Zapanował nad swoim zaskoczeniem i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Więc śmiertelnik uważa go za bystrego. No cóż, to było lepsze pochlebstwo, niż się spodziewał.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział powoli, odrzucając pełne nadziei myśli, które zaczęły się w nim budzić. Nie było jeszcze powodu, żeby zakładać najlepsze. – W takim razie zgadzam się na twoje warunki. Konwersacja pozbawiona elementu wyzwania, jest nudna.

Śmiertelnik powiedział, że coś go cieszy i znowu wypchnął swoją rękę w stronę Lokiego. Tym razem palce miał zwrócone ku górze, jakby chciał mu podać coś niewidzialnego. Loki spojrzał na to zmieszany, nie rozumiejąc, co gest miały oznaczać.

\- Czy coś mi oferujesz? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Uścisk dłoni. Wyciągasz rękę i chwytasz moją dłoń, żeby ją potrząsnąć. W ten sposób uznajemy, że doszliśmy do porozumienia, jak mógłbyś to nazwać. Prawdopodobnie.

Loki zmarszczyło się bardziej, niepewny, co robić.

 – My zwykle na znak zgody ściskamy ramiona. – Powiedział ostrożnie, zanim przerwał, patrząc w dół na swoje niebieskie dłonie. Ostrzegano go, żeby nie dotykał żadnego z Asów, chyba, że chce wzbudzić ich gniew powodując poparzenia. Przypuszczał, że podobnie jest z Midgarczykami.

– Obawiam się, że mogę cię zranić, jeśli cię dotknę.

\- Hej, nie jestem taki słaby. Któregoś dnia prawie pokonałem Thora w siłowaniu się na rękę.

Loki nie był pewien, co to znaczyło, chociaż oczywiście wiedział, kim jest Thor. Kto nie słyszał o jego wspaniałych bitwach i niezrównanej sile. Więc śmiertelnik radził sobie z bogiem, imponujące. Jednak nadal…

\- Nie to miałem na m…

Anthony chwycił jego ramię niezręcznie, ale stanowczo. Potem potrząsnął ich złączonymi dłońmi w szorstkiej profanacji tradycyjnego uścisku ramion.

Prawie podskoczył czując ciepłe ciało tuż przy swoim. Ach tak, śmiertelnik.

\- No proszę – powiedział mężczyzna pogodnie. – Nie było tak źle, prawda?

Loki otwarcie gapił się na ich ręce. Raz widział, co się stało z Asem, kiedy ten został dotknięty przez jednego z jego pobratymców. To było nieprzyjemne i generalnie zakończyło się krzykami.

\- Nie poparzyłem cię? – zapytał, wciąż niedowierzając.

\- Poparzyłeś? Nie, wszystko ze mną w porządku. Czułem leki chłód, ale bywało gorzej.

Loki roześmiał się.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział, starając się pozbierać swoje myśli. - Twoja krew musi się różnić od krwi Asów.

Loki uchwycił gest śmiertelnika, wskazujący na blond boga za nimi.

\- Tak, rodzina królewska z Asgardu – odpowiedział, prawie nie siląc się na ukrycie swojej pogardy.

Śmiertelnik wyglądał, jakby chciał to skomentować, ale najwyraźniej był zadowolony z porzucenia tego tematu. Książę był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny.

\- Nie jestem spokrewniony z bogami – powiedział w zamian, brzmiąc na tak niezadowolonego, jak czuł się Loki. - Jakkolwiek bosko bym nie wyglądał.

Laufeyson roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

Rzeczywiście, przyjemnie było popatrzeć na mężczyznę. Był zdecydowanie bardziej atrakcyjny, niż Loki mógł marzyć. Ale porównywanie siebie do potężnych brutali, nazywających samych siebie bogami, było niedorzeczne. Nie miał ani cielska typowego Asa, ani charakterystycznego dla nich nadęcia.

Śmiertelnik wyglądał na odrobinę rozczarowanego tym, że Loki nie zgodził się z nim. Najwyraźniej książę coś zrobił źle, skoro obraził mężczyznę. Chciał to naprawić, kiedy zorientował się, że Anthony wpatruje się prosto w niego.  

Jego spojrzenie zmieniło się z lekko zranionego w niemal… głodne. Żołądek Lokiego znów wypełnił się kłębami znanego strachu. Głód był typowy dla tych, którzy posiadali ładnych niewolników i ubierali ich na przyjęcia, a potem rozbierali w sypialniach.

Musi uciec przed tym spojrzeniem, zanim nie będzie już w stanie skrywać swojego strachu.

\- Czy to już wszystko? – zapytał ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Wzdrygnął się słysząc swój ton, mając nadzieję, że śmiertelnik zrzuci to na karb zmęczenia.

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się z myśli, które go najwyraźniej opanowały i skrzywił się. Poprosił o powtórzenie.

\- Zapytałem, czy skończyliśmy – powtórzył Loki próbując brzmieć na mniej zirytowanego.

\- Jasne, może być. Idź spać, to dobrze wpływa na urodę. Nie, żebyś tego potrzebował.

Książę zamarł, niepewien, jak rozumieć te słowa. Z jednej strony nie było niczym osobliwym, że właściciele niewolników służących w ich łożach, obdarzali ich pochlebstwami, pasującymi do ich własnych chorych fantazji. Z drugiej jednak strony, słowa Anthony’ego brzmiały jak szczery komplement.

Nagle mężczyzna zaśmiał się i Loki poczuł, jak jego napięcie znika. To nie był wstrętny, drażniący śmiech, lecz głośny i przyjemny, a także zaraźliwy.

Zanim mógł się przyłączyć, Anthony wyciągnął rękę i odsunął mu z twarzy kilka zabłąkanych włosów. Było to tak delikatne, że niemal rozpłakał się, kiedy przez chwilę mógł poczuć przy policzku ciepło skóry mężczyzny.

\- Zatem do zobaczenia jutro, Loki.

Patrzył za nim, czując jak dziwne i nieznane gorąco wpływa mu na twarz. Anthony wypowiedział jego imię bez choćby śladu nienawiści dla tego słowa.


	2. Projekcje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, tak, ja też jestem zaskoczona, że tak szybko pojawia się rozdział drugi :) Jak to piszą starzy wyjadacze, czasami prawdziwe życie dopada cię nawet w sieci. Ale podobno "lepiej tak przyjąć wszystko, jak się zdarzy", więc z ulgą zrzucam jarzmo poczucia winy i z optymizmem patrzę na to, co przed nami. Jak już pisałam, tłumaczenie czasami może wydawać się konające, albo wręcz leżące na marach, lecz nie po to je zaczynałam, żeby porzucać. Głowy do góry! Jeśli ta zimowa opowieść choć trochę Was zainteresowała, poznacie jej zakończenie.  
> *

Minęły trzy dni, odkąd przybyłem do Asgardu. Trzy dni spędzone w zamknięciu mojego pokoju, z nakazem, żebym nie opuszczał go choćby na krok. Wszyscy moi _towarzysze_ , zostali odesłani do domu. Ach, jak przypuszczam nie powinienem pisać _do domu_ , lecz do Jotunheimu.

Odkryłem, że wolę samotność od ich żałosnego towarzystwa. A mimo to pragnąłem czegoś więcej niż tych złotych ścian. Nudziłem się, a moja kwatera z każdym upływającym dniem wydawała się bardziej nużąca.

Jednak wczoraj, kiedy podejmowałem marną próbę wymknięcia się, w końcu wydarzyło się coś interesującego…

*

\- Hej, Wielki Błękit, dokąd się wybierasz?

Loki zamarł, wisząc za oknem swojego pokoju, trzymając się jedną ręką parapetu. Spojrzał w dół, skąd dobiegał głos. Stał tam Anthony Stark, patrząc na niego z ogromnym rozbawieniem.

Książę zarumienił się gwałtownie, puszczając parapet i z łatwością lądując tuż obok mężczyzny. Otrzepał się, a następnie wyprostował.

\- Byłem tu uwięziony przez trzy dni, po prostu potrzebowałem odrobiny świeżego powietrza.

Stark odrzucił głowę i zaśmiał się, od czego zatrzęsło się całe jego ciało. Loki był pewien, że ten hałas przyciągnie uwagę strażników.

\- Cicho! – powiedział szybko do mężczyzny, bez zastanowienia wyciągając dłoń i zakrywając nią jego usta. Stark, wciąż śmiejąc się zza jego ręki, zmrużył oczy. – Nie chcę wpaść w kłopoty – dodał Loki z desperacją w głosie.

Śmiertelnik pokiwał głową, z oczekiwaniem wskazując na dłoń księcia. Oczy Lokiego stały się wielkie jak spodki, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobił.

Nie tylko powiedział mężczyźnie, co ma robić, ale jeszcze dotknął go, tak po prostu, bez pytania o pozwolenie. Cofnął się przerażony, w pełni świadomy tego, że zasługuje na każdą gniewną reakcję, jaka go spotka.

\- Najmocniej… najmocniej przepraszam – wyjąkał, starając się zachować godność. Gdyby był w domu, już by został boleśnie skrytykowany za swoją akcję. Jeśli nie pobity, za dotknięcie kogoś czystej krwi.

\- Żaden problem, skarbie – odpowiedział mężczyzna spokojnie.

\- Nie chciałem mówić do ciebie tak, jakbym ci rozkazywał.

\- Jesteś księciem, czy to nie twoje zadanie?

Loki lekko pochylił głowę, nadal niepewny nastroju rozmówcy. Było jasne, że Stark nie jest tak zły, jakby się tego można po nim spodziewać. Właściwie, wydawał się w raczej dobrym humorze. Najwyraźniej wybaczył Lokiemu. Być może mężczyzna uczynił wyjątek ze względu na nowe otoczenie.

\- Normalnie tak by było, jak przypuszczam – powiedział Loki, zaskakując samego siebie. Nie chciał mówić tak otwarcie o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Byciu _porażką_. Fałszywym księciem.

 - Normalnie? – zapytał Stark, wyciągając ramiona za głowę, wyglądając na coraz bardziej zaciekawionego.

Loki napiął wszystkie mięśnie i ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła, czy w pobliżu nie było widać strażników.

 - Być może nie jestem najlepszym przykładem księcia. W mojej krainie nigdy nie byłem za takiego uważany.

Widział uniesioną brew, ale mężczyzna nie skomentował tego oświadczenia. Loki kontynuował z trudem – Musiałeś zauważyć, że jestem mniejszy niż towarzyszący mi Lodowi Giganci?

\- Musiałem.

Loki zamrugał, ze zdenerwowania zaczął bawić się jednym z długich rękawów swojej szaty. – Nie jestem czystej krwi, a więc nie jestem godzien mojego tytułu. Asgard został oszukany. Nie jestem godny, żeby poślubić księcia.

Stark odpowiedział dopiero po przedłużającej się przerwie.

\- Cóż – rozpoczął i zaczął się uśmiechać. – Czy mogę powierzyć ci mały sekret?

Loki skinął głową, pokonany przez swoją ciekawość.

\- Ja także nie jestem księciem. Prawdopodobnie nie mógłbym być dalej od bycia kimś takim.

\- Czy jesteś więc… niewolnikiem? – Loki spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i dodał – Z pewnością _nie wyglądasz_ jak żaden.

 - Nie jestem niewolnikiem, do cholery! – warknął mężczyzna, dobry nastrój rozpłynął się w powietrzu. – Właściwie jestem miliarderem, geniuszem, playboy’em… ee, skreśl ostatnie.

 Loki starał się nie wzdrygnąć przed nagłym wybuchem irytacji. Opanował się szybko i przygotował na to, żeby z godnością przyjąć cios.

Mężczyzna westchnął i przeciągnął dłonią po swojej brodzie, w zamyśleniu patrząc na ogród.

\- Jak sądzę obydwaj jesteśmy oszustami.

Napięcie Lokiego odrobinę zelżało na tę myśl. Raz jeszcze przypomniano mu, że nie był w tym wszystkim sam.

\- Tak – powiedział i zobaczył, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego. – Przypuszczam, że jesteśmy.

*

Moja wolność nie trwała długo, gdyż śmiech mężczyzny sprowadził do nas strażników. Jednak nie mógłbym się na niego gniewać, nie za śmiech. W jakiś sposób zapewnił mi rozrywkę, której tak desperacko potrzebowałem. To było warte kłopotów, w których z pewnością się znajdę, kiedy Odyn i jego syn dowiedzą się o mojej ucieczce.

*  
_  
__Minął cały tydzień tego gówna. Nie pozwolili mi używać mojej zbroi, tęskniłem za pizzą, a bateria od mojego telefonu zaczynała zdychać._

Cały pieprzony tydzień siedzenia bezczynnie w wymyślnym pokoju i bycia obsługiwanym przez służących.

Nie mam problemu z wydawaniem rozkazów moim robotom; to ja je stworzyłem. Mogą mieć wielkie, pełne żałości oczy, ale to tylko sprzęt. Kiedy jakaś osoba wyglądająca na chudszą niż modelka na wybiegu, pojawia się, płaszcząc się przed tobą, po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić. Poprosiłem Thora, żeby ich odesłał. Sądził, że byłem „niezadowolony z zachowania służących”. Wyjaśniłem mu bez żadnych ogródek, powtarzając to sześć razy, że to przeze mnie. Nie przez nich.

Z innych wieści – Thor i Furry postanowili, że będę mniej chętny powybijać wszystkich dookoła, jeśli zapewnią mi jakiś sposób na uniknięcie nudy. Tak więc w następnym tygodniu przydzielono mi pracownię.

Pracownię.

Regularnie wyposażaną przez Fury’ego, dzięki Bifrostowi. To będzie moje jedyne sanktuarium w tym świecie latryn i pochodni. Uzupełnione o rdzeń reaktora i moje własne gadżety. Wiem, że Pepper maczała w tym palce. Mógłbym ją za to ucałować.

Naprawdę mógłbym.

Tęsknię…

W każdym razie, całkiem nieźle się tu wpasowałem. Nawet jeśli nie jestem dzikim, brodatym i muskularnym facetem, wydaję się bawić ich wystarczająco, żeby być postrzeganym jako coś w rodzaju nadwornego błazna. Ostatnio mniej więcej siedmiu z tutejszych wielkoludów słuchało urzeczonych, kiedy wyjaśniałem, jak działa mój telewizor.

Jednak nadal, cholernie się nudzę.

Jedyną atrakcją tygodnia był czas spędzony z Lokim. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek, nawet za milion lat, mógłbym to powiedzieć.

Płochliwy i generalnie snobistyczny, jak to książę, Loki jest bystry, a przy tym ostry jak brzytwa. W tak krótkim czasie odbyliśmy więcej interesujących rozmów, niż mógłbym zliczyć z całego okresu mojego życia na Ziemi.

Zwłaszcza podczas ostatniego naszego spotkania. Obydwaj uciekliśmy (znowu), żeby choć przez chwilę pozwiedzać pałacowe zakamarki…

\- Chyba nie oczekujesz, że uwierzę w tak oczywistą bzdurę.

\- Nie kłamię! – przysiągł Tony, kładąc dłoń na piersi, kiedy obydwaj zwinnie wślizgnęli się za jakąś kolumnę. – Na mój honor, sprawiłem, że to powiedział.

\- Twój honor nie jest wart więcej niż mój – zażartował Loki, zerkając zza wielkiego czerwonego kamienia, czy strażnicy ich nie dostrzegli. Najwyraźniej zadowolony z  ucieczki, książę ponownie skoncentrował na nim swoją uwagę. – Czy masz jakiś _dowód_?

\- Właściwie… - zaczął Tony, biorąc do ręki swój telefon – mam. Patrz i płacz, Sopelku.

Loki rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, jak zwykle, kiedy słyszał któreś z tych określeń. Tony czuł się odrobinę źle z tym, że wciąż ich używał, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że bóg ich nienawidzi. Jakimś cudem wyczuwał także, że Loki zbytnio bał się, żeby cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć.

\- Okej, iiii akcja!

Szturchnął ekran i uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na nagranie Thora, z zakłopotaniem spoglądającego w dół, na podstawiany mu pod twarz telefon.

 - Chciałbyś, żebym to powiedział?

 - To stara midgardiańska ballada. – Głos Tony’ego rozległ się gdzieś spoza ekranu. 

\- W takim razie postaram się nie zawieść twojego zaufania w tej sprawie – odpowiedział z powagą Thor.

Loki zachichotał, kucając obok Tony’ego i patrząc w ekran. Nie dał po sobie poznać najmniejszego zaskoczenia, kiedy film był uruchamiany. To zaskakująco nudna reakcja, albo jej brak.

Thor zaczął śpiewać, swoim niskim gromkim głosem.

\- Lubię wielkie tyłki i nie kłamię! Wy także, bracia, nie zaprzeczycie, że…

\- Te słowa naprawdę znaczą dokładnie to, co mi powiedziałeś?

\- Absolutnie. To całkowicie niestosowna piosenka.

\- Zaśpiewał całość? – zapytał Loki, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Caluteńką. Naprawdę byłem niezłym nauczycielem. – Tony zatrzymał film i westchnął z zadowoleniem. – Teraz pora, żeby zaśpiewał to przed Odynem.

Ale Loki już go nie słuchał, jego uwaga w końcu skupiła się na urządzeniu. Spojrzenie księcia śledziło każdy detal, stając się coraz bardziej zachmurzone.

\- Nie wyczuwam tu żadnej magii – powiedział powoli, jakby coś podobnego wydawało mu się niemożliwe. – Jak to działa?

\- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie zapytasz. – Tony podniósł urządzenie i uśmiechnął się. – Widzisz to? To jest ekran. Przypomina tylną część lustra. Odbija przechowywane wewnątrz informacje, sprawiając, że są dla nas widoczne.

 - Rozumiem – powiedział Loki, lekko kiwając głową. – To jakiś rodzaj projekcji. Tylko bardzo mały.

Tony zamrugał – Właśnie tak. Cóż, to nieco bardziej skomplikowane, ale zasadniczo tak. Skąd wiedziałeś?

Loki uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Wiem co nieco o projekcjach.

\- Och?

Dobry nastrój Lokiego nagle oklapł.

\- To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

Tony oparł się o kolumnę, w zamyśleniu mierząc Lokiego spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

\- Dlaczego nie wyjaśnisz mi tego choć trochę? Nie gryzę.

\- Nie wiedziałem nawet, że powinienem coś takiego brać pod uwagę.

Tony mrugnął okiem. – Nic nie jest wykluczone.

Wydawało się, że Loki tylko zrobił się jeszcze bardziej spięty, więc Tony spróbował z innej strony.

\- Wyjaśniłem ci już, jak to działa. Przynajmniej mógłbyś odwdzięczyć się tym samym.

Książę rozważał to przez chwilę, przygryzając wargę.

\- Masz rację, jestem ci to dłużny w zamian za to, czego zechciałeś mnie nauczyć.

Tony zdecydował się zatrzymać swój komentarz dla siebie i tylko przysunął się w stronę Lokiego.

\- Mogę robić projekcje, podobne do tych z twojego nie-magicznego urządzenia.

\- Masz na myśli, fizycznie?

\- Mam na myśli, magicznie. – Loki przerwał, dodając po chwili. – Dotknij mojej dłoni.

Tony wahał się tylko przez sekundę, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć niebieskiej skóry. Jednak zamiast poczuć pod palcami zimno, nie poczuł niczego; jego dłoń po prostu przeszła na wylot.

\- O jasna cholera!

\- Widzisz? – Głos księcia dobiegł z drugiej strony.

Tony odwrócił się, chcąc spojrzeć na najwyraźniej prawdziwego Lokiego. Gwałtownie poruszył głową z powrotem, w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak ten drugi Loki migocze i znika. Patrzył się jeszcze przez chwilę w ten punkt, prawie wstrzymując oddech. W myślach wirowały mu różne możliwości wyjaśnienia tego, co doświadczył.

Loki pojawił się na linii jego wzroku, wyglądając na boleśnie zawstydzonego. Miał głęboką zmarszczkę na czole i napięte ramiona.

Tony popatrzył na niego, z ustami nadal otwartymi w podziwie, żeby po chwili wyszeptać: - _Fantastyczne…_

Napięcie w ciele Lokiego momentalnie stopniało i książę znowu się uśmiechnął. 

 *

Po kilku kolejnych ucieczkach, Odyn miał już dość. Wezwał Lokiego do sali tronowej. Samego.

Loki wiedział, że tylko on ma kłopoty. To oczywiste. W końcu Stark był mile widzianym gościem. On zaś odgrywał rolę ofiary, dostarczonej na miejsce uboju. Był narzędziem do ocalenia królestwa. Przynajmniej teraz mógł się na coś przydać.

Odyn zachmurzył czoło, patrząc na niego w dół, z wysokości swojego tronu. Jego jedyne oko pociemniało od kłębiących się w umyśle Wszechojca myśli. Loki był pewien, że to nie jest ktoś, komu chciałoby się nadepnąć na odcisk.

\- Książę Loki, doszły mnie słuchy, że odmawiasz pozostania w swojej komnacie. – Odyn przerwał, a jego twarz złagodniała, kiedy kontynuował. – Pomimo, że nakazałem to w trosce o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- Moje bezpieczeństwo? – zapytał Loki ostrożnie, niepewny, czy wolno mu w ogóle odezwać się.

\- Tak. Biorąc pod uwagę, że należysz do rasy, z którą prowadziliśmy długą wojnę, nie mogę zagwarantować, iż nie trafi się nikt, kto nadal postrzegałby cię jako wroga. Kto uważałby za sprawiedliwe zakończyć twoje życie, nawet w obrębie pałacu.

 Loki oderwał spojrzenie od twarzy Odyna, uderzony nagłym zrozumieniem, w jak wielkim był niebezpieczeństwie. Znajdował się na wrogim terytorium, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Tylko dlatego, że nie traktowano go tak źle, jak w domu, nie oznaczało, iż był bezpieczny.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie – wykrztusił, czując na ciele zimny pot. Wiedział, że jego kara będzie _wyjątkowa_ , ale Wszechojciec naprawdę okazał mu uprzejmość. Zasłużył na przeprosiny Lokiego, nawet jeśli nic nie znaczyły w obliczu takiego zachowania, jakiego się dopuścił.

\- Sądzę, że mam sposób na rozwiązanie tego problem – powiedział Odyn, wstając ze złotego tronu. – Zbliż się.

Loki potknął się o własne stopy, jego palce szaleńczo skubały brzeg rękawów szaty. Powłócząc nogami przysunął się do Odyna i wreszcie zdołał unieść spojrzenie znad podłogi.

\- Daję ci tę postać nie tylko dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, ale także po to, żeby utrzymać pokój na moim dworze. Tylko kilkoro wybranych wie o warunkach naszego traktatu pokojowego. – Po czym dodał ze smutkiem w głosie – Większość nie wie nawet, że w tych murach przebywa Lodowy Gigant.

Loki zamrugał, patrząc jak berło zostaje uniesione, a następnie wymierzone prosto w niego.

\- … postać?

Coś wydawało się z wolna spływać z czubka głowy, muskając każdy fragment jego skóry, niczym ciepły powiew. Loki spanikował, podniósł ręce do twarzy, spodziewając się natrafić na ogień, który wydawał się płonąć gdzieś obok. Zamarł, kiedy spostrzegł swoje dłonie.

Nie były już niebieskie, pocięte niewielkimi liniami. Teraz były blade, jaśniejsze nawet od skóry Starka.

\- Co mi zrobiłeś? – zapytał bez tchu.

\- Dałem ci nowy wygląd. Szansę na znalezienie miejsca wolnego od osądu.

Ledwie zauważył, że król go odesłał, tak bardzo zaabsorbowały go własne myśli. Zatrzymał się w jednym z wielu długich korytarzy, żeby raz jeszcze popatrzeć na swoje dłonie. Wywoływało to w nim dziwny podziw. Czuł, jak jego skóra była teraz prawie ciepła.

Ale nawet kiedy poddawał się rosnącej przyjemności, coś innego zaczęło pełznąć mu wzdłuż żył, jątrząc się i męcząc. Gniew. Gniew na to, że musiał się ukrywać, że musiał stać się kłamcą.

Czy powodem jego obecności tutaj nie było właśnie stworzenie więzi pomiędzy Asami i jego ludźmi? Chociaż czuł radość z powodu podarowanej mu szansy na akceptację przez innych, nie chodziło przecież o to, żeby zaakceptowano kłamstwo. Jeśli nie mogli zaakceptować jego – wraz z niebieską skórą i czerwonymi oczami, to dlaczego miałby tego chcieć?

Cichy głos gdzieś z tyłu umysłu wyszeptał mu „A co ze Starkiem?”. Głos stał się donośniejszy, aż ogarnął go całkowicie. Co Stark pomyślałby o jego nowym wyglądzie? Czy uśmiechnąłby się w zachwycie, jak wówczas, kiedy Loki pokazywał mu magię?

Chciał to wiedzieć.

W końcu Loki miał coś, na co czekał z niecierpliwością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Muszę przyznać się do poważnej ingerencji w tytuł tego rozdziału. Nie wiem, czy Batwynn odwoływała się do filmu Borzage'a "Man's Castle", ale ani angielska, ani tym bardziej polska wersja tego tytułu ("Jak w siódmym niebie") niezbyt mi tu pasowały. Stąd mamy "Projekcje".


End file.
